I Can Never Make You Speechless
by x Veela x
Summary: Viktor proposes to Hermione. As Hermione thinks back to what is important to her, she discovers one thing she had never been able to do. RWxHG.


**Disclaimer: Unless there's something the world is not telling me, I am not the creator of Harry Potter and his world. **

_I Can Never Make You Speechless_

Viktor abruptly let go of her hand, turning to kneel down before her. Hermione swallowed, she thought it had been coming for a few days. He had been secretive, smiling at her for no apparent reason, never letting her be near his bedside cabinet on her own. He was talking, but she wasn't listening.

" – marry me?" The last two words she caught wear enough to prove her right. Her stomach sank, images flashing through her mind. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but froze as Viktor stared up at her, getting a little anxious. She still had not given him an answer. Hermione shook her head, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Why not?"

* * *

She was fifteen, stepping gracefully down the marble staircase. Professor McGonagall smiled as she walked towards her. "Miss Granger, if you would wait over there with Mr. Krum, please?" A hand on her back nudged her in the direction of the gesturing hand. Hermione smiled as she made her way over to Viktor. He took her hand and raised it to her lips. As if in slow motion, Hermione glanced nervously either side of her.

Davies' mouth opened and closed like a fish as he gazed at Fleur until she glided into his arms to place a kiss on each cheek. He stuttered for a while until he remembered how to translate English into French, but Fleur waited patiently for him.

At the sound of his name, Cedric turned around to come face to face with Cho. He managed to smile and nod appreciatively as she flashed pearly white teeth at him. Cho stood in front of him for a good minute until his brain was functioning enough to form words to give her a compliment.

Looking the other way, she caught sight of Harry swallowing as Parvati approached him, looking around for non-existent support as Ron adjusted the lace on his dress robes.

Hermione's eyes flicked back towards Viktor as he lowered her hand to link it through his arm. "You look beautiful." Was his immediate response to her.

* * *

Yet again, Bulgaria had won the match. It was one in the morning and Hermione had just escaped back to Viktor's home. He trailed her through the house until they came to the bathroom. Unlacing their fingers, Hermione dropped her dress to the floor, accompanied by a compliment from Viktor. His robes soon followed. They soaped each other as water and steam cascaded over creamy white contrasting against dark tan.

Fifteen minutes later, they toppled onto his bed, his lips signing her neck as Hermione struggled to breathe. After her steady relationship with Ron finished, Hermione was no virgin, but she had never been with Viktor before. Hearing constant reassurance from him, she ran her hands over his head, surprised when at the touch of it, did not see a sooth mass of silky flames, but dark short cropped spikes.

He drove into her, lights flashing behind her eyes. It was all she could do to gasp mouthfuls of air, but Viktor was saying how much she had pleased him.

* * *

In the sitting room of the Burrow, Fleur cleared her throat delicately to gain her husband's attention.

"Bill, I have somezing to tell you. May we go outside?" Mrs. Weasley made subtle shooing motions at her sons while Hermione and Ginny smirked knowingly at each other. They had been there when Fleur managed to ask her mother-in-law how best to tell Bill that she was pregnant. Now, Mrs. Weasley pressed a finger to her lips as she reached fir her wand to edge the window open. Hermione watched as Bill led Fleur into the back garden and turned her around to face him, his eyes filed with concern.

"Bill, I…I…" he tightened his hold on her, "I am carrying your child." Fleur managed to stutter. Her was silent, his mouth curved into a gleeful smiled as he picked her up and swung her around, her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her waist. He set her back down again and was not able to do anything but beam at his wife.

Ginny and Harry were having yet another argument. Through the war, they bickered like a married couple, and taking their vows had made no change.

"Ginny, no. I'm not letting you go! You could fall and break your neck. You mean so much to me and there's no reason that –"

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

" – could possibly matt-" He blinked at her. He blinked some more, his hands coming to halt after their wild movements.

"Gi…um...you...p-p-pr…" This carried on for a while until Harry gave up and pulled Ginny into a crushing hug, burying his nose in her hair.

Hermione jumped up. The front door banged shut, telling her that her boyfriend had returned home. She heard footsteps in the hallway and a click as he put his broomstick away. He called out he was home. She called out she was in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was practice?" She leaned forward into him as he enveloped her in his muscular body. Telling her about his latest catch of the snitch, he led her into the lounge and pulled her onto his lap on the sofa.

"Viktor, I have something to say." His voice quieted as he encouraged her with his hand running up and down her arm, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, um, my period is late and I think I might be pregnant." Like Bill and Harry, this shocked Viktor. When she had told Ron this after the first month after their first time, she had landed on the floor as he had released her hold on her and it wasn't until she started laughing at his face that he finally came back to the real world. It had turned out that it was just a scare, but Hermione wasn't so sure this time.

Unlike Ron, words came pouring out of Viktor's mouth, reassuring her, telling her that he was there for her, supporting her. He would always be there for her.

* * *

Viktor stood up, perplexed, "I love you. Everything I do is for you, everything I say. I am always saying how wonderful you are." Ron had never understood what he had done to upset her; he never usually worked it out either, but when she told Ron how she felt, what she wanted to do, he never questioned her wishes or tried to change her mind. He just stood there, silently, accepting her for herself, letting her know with his eyes that he wasn't going anywhere.

"But that's the thing," she said as she pulled away from him, "I can never make you speechless."

**I wasn't sure if it was H/V or H/R but i thought that V was main, so tell me if you think it should have been H/R**

**Reviews would be appreciated xXx**


End file.
